Little boy
by vixen1011
Summary: LEAD Here, i met a guy earlier he has RED eyes like me, anyway he say his name was ITACHI-nichan, and that he was a GAY PEDOPHILE, then he told me he like me and that im so cute he could EAT me, anyway i have to go he said we'll go to a HOTEL.YEY. O o


Title: Little boy

Title: **Little boy**  
by: vixen  
Summary: _vigorous here, sorry but I'm not at home, just leave a message after a beep and I'll try and i mean I'll really try to call you back_ **beep **'hey vigorous, its me lead. hey hey you wont believe it but I met a guy earlier he has red eyes like me, anyway he say his name was itachi-nichan, and that he was a gay pedophile, I'll ask you later what it means, then he told me he like me and that I'm so cute that he could eat me, anyway i have to go, he say we'll go to a hotel and have some fun, yey I'll see you later -end call (Oo) and vigorous start running, screaming bloody murder.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Or any Naruto Character's  
pairing: Itachi/Lead

Vixen: I hope everyone would like this story.

It was already noon but a little boy still at the play ground, he has a raven hair that was cut messily and was wild it also have a red high light at the right side, he has a red wine eyes, and a goofy smile plaster in his boyish face. His form was little clad in a short and a shirt and wearing a sneakers. He has a healthy pale skin and a sunny disposition personality.

And his name was Lead.

He was laughing and goofing off, totally forgotten the time.

Meanwhile at the lamp post across the street, a raven haired man stood… totally frozen

He couldn't take his eyes off from the little boy in the playground. From its black hair to its wine like eye's and to it small body.

He licks his lips and went toward his prey

Back to the boy… he stop playing with the dried lefts when he notice a pair of shoes in front of him…he look up and tilt his head to the right

Not knowing it make him more innocent looking, making the man in front of him wants him more

'he's so cute, he's probably 10-12 years old, perfect'

"niisan, want to play?" he asked curiously

He smirk at the little boy invitation "yes niisan want to play little boy. What's your name?"

'little boy? Why is this niisan calling Lead a little boy? Lead is no Little?'

He pout at the man "Niisan so mean, Lead in no little boy" then he stood up "see Lead is No little"

The raven haired man pat Lead head 'so cute he speak in a third person'

"what is niisan name ne?" he asked

"my name is itachi-nichan" he smile widely "your so cute Lead"

Again Lead tilts his head "cute? Why is itcahi-nichan calling Lead cute?"

His smile turn into a predator smile, then he bend a little by the waist to whisper at lead's ear " Because im a gay pedophile and I think your cute… so cute I could eat you up…how about going to a hotel with me and have some fun?"

Lead think for a moment then he smile at itachi "lead will go with itachi-nichan to play… but can lead make a phone call to vigo-chan?" he asked

For a moment itachi froze "hmm, you can do that later, we have to leave now"

Then lead pout and his eyes grew sad "but vigo-chan will hate lead if lead don't call, onegai itachi-nichan, I'll be quick. Promise"

"alright just be quick" and when he saw Lead run off to the phone booth he thought 'too easy, I'll have fun breaking you little boy'

Meanwhile at the phone booth as Lead dial Vigo-chan phone number, but instead hearing the said girl voice he heard the answering machine

_vigorous here, sorry but im not at home, just leave a message after a beep and i'll try and i mean i'll really try to call you back_

**beep **

'hey vigarous, its me lead. hey hey you wont believe it but i met a guy earlier he has red eyes like me, anyway he say his name was itachi-nichan, and that he was a gay pedophile, i'll ask you later what it means, then he told me he like me and that im so cute that he could eat me, anyway i have to go, he say we'll go to a hotel and have some fun, yey i'll see you later -end call

Then lead place the phone back into the cradle and run toward the raven man

Meanwhile back at vigorous house, she was at the door when she heard the answering machine and turns pale to what she heard the idiot girl just said

(Oo) and vigorous start running, screaming bloody murder.

Yes girl… you see Lead in no little boy… lead is 15 years old whose shorter than most in her age.

Yes her… Lead is no boy as well but a girl.

But because of her stupidity and Boyish action she always get mistaken as a boy… a little boy

And now she was being held captive by a pervert… yey?

Meanwhile at the front desk of a very expensive hotel

A middle aged man with silver haired look at the two in front of him suspiciously

"We would like to book a suite for over night" itachi said, didn't like the way that silver haired man eyed them up.

But then the suspicious end when Lead opens her stupid mouth

"Itachi-nichan, I'm hungry" she whines "and I'm tired, make that man move quick"

Itachi smile happily…when he saw that the silver haired man in front of them gape…then he read his tag that say "kakashi-san, you heard my little brother here, our room please"

(itachi still think Lead is a boy)

(I start calling Lead as her, she and a girl since now the secret is out)

"Hey, Lead is no little, itachi-nichan is so mean" the she pout

Itachi just raffle her hair and gave her a smile "but Lead is so little and just so cute" he continue to tease

Lead pushes his hand away from her head she hates being called little…heck she's 15 years old but look just like 10-12 "kaka-niisan make him stop, tell itachi-nichan that lead is no little"

Kakashi just smile at her 'aww so cute, I wish I have a brother just like him' then he look at itachi "please sign here, and here's your keys, welcome sir and enjoy or stay" he said

as he bow

'oh I'll enjoy my stay here… I'll enjoy this little boy so much' itachi's thought as they went to the elevator

He was still thinking he wish he has a brother…not noticing he just let a pervert molest a child…

As soon as itachi and lead reach their room, he hug lead really tight and he nip at her ear when he felt lead started to shiver and get tense in his touch he whisper huskily in her ear

"let's play ne, Lead-chan"

Lead tilts her head cutely and look at him with her wide eyes "play? What are we going to play itachi-nichan?"

Smirk at her question "teacher and student, I'll be the sadist teacher and you'll be a docile student" then he lick at her jaws

Lead eyes widen "why is Itachi-nichan lick at Lead's face? Itachi-nichan isn't lead pet cat."

Itachi stared at Lead 'aww his stupidity is so cute'

Then he grabs her and toss her is then bed and went into it and crawl on top of her

"Let's play now Lead"

Meanwhile at the front desk

Kakashi cower in a corner when a blond girl keep yelling bloody murder at him and waving a picture of a boy in front of him

"THE HELL I CARE WITH YOUR DAMN POLICY!! GIVE ME THEIR ROOM NUMBER OR GOD HELP ME I'LL RIPE YOUR STINKING HEAD AND SPIT IT" she yell viciously

Kakashi shiver in fear afraid his life will be shorten he gave the blond terror the room number and a spare key of the two said brother who came a few minute's ago.

As soon as she got the room number and the spare key she dash of like a mad man in crack scaring some poor man.

Still screaming bloody murder

Back in the room with itachi and lead…

Itachi continue his lick and nip and fleeting touches… he was so turn on that he didn't notice that the said partner was bored and yawning

"itachi-nichan so boring, im hungry I want to go home" she whine

Itachi stop in an instand and look at the boy in front of him "don't whine little one, once were done I'll buy you some tasty treat alright?" he said and when lead nod he smirk.

He was about to ripe off lead shirt when the door burst open and a very hot and I mean very angry blond she demon came in and went into her yelling mode

"YOU IDIOT…I TOLD YOU NEVER GO WITH A PERVERT ON SATURDAY NIGHT"

Itachi was so piss off with the blond girl for the interruption with him and his cute-ehem-brother little make out session

Meanwhile Lead eyes went wide "its Saturday night? T-that mean?" she slump on the floor and started to cry

Itachi got concern on his, what's so important with the Saturday night, but with the next sentence that come out on Lead's mouth make him gape at lead stupidly

"We just miss frail cooking? B-but I been waiting all week" lead said she wail this time

"Pretty much I don't care how many gay pervert hit on you, but because frail nagging at me to make sure you're at home for dinner makes us miss the dinner.. Stupid girl" then she hit lead in the head

"g-girl?" itachi look at the two stupidly

"M-maybe if we hurry up we can still make it?" Lead said in her weak voice

Then vigorous grab her hand and they dash off but before they got out the door she yells

"hey itachi… your not a gay nor a pedophile now maybe before but now your not… since lead here is not a boy but a girl and she's no kid but a high schooler, if your still interested we study at konoha high school. Ja'ne"

Then the two was gone leaving a stunt itachi in the middle of the room thinking 'damn'

After a week…

"ne..ne itachi-nichan misses lead?" she look at the man hopefully

Itachi smirk at her and he nod "yeah I miss lead so badly that lead is all I could think"

"hotel?" lead suggested as she smile innocently at her boyfriend

"sure I'll like that" as he put his arm at her waist

And itachi and Lead went to the hotel. The very same hotel they went before Vigorous catches them.

The end

Vixen: what cha think? Was it cute or something? Please review.


End file.
